The Masked Vigilante
by RoleDoesStoriesJesus
Summary: Jacob Light is a 24 year old man that fights in underground fighting club because he needs the money for his mothers surgery. He also saved a few people on the street. The media dubbed him the Masked Vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

**"SOMEONE PLEASE HELFPFP"-** the woman screams but is muffeld by a hand

 **"Just be quiet, you will enjoy it."-** the man holding the woman whispers in her ear

 **The woman cries in silence, while the man is kissing her neck. He starts undressing her.**

 **"HEY. LEAVE HER ALONE."-** a voice can be heard at the end of the narrow street

 **The man turns and sees a masked man. He is an african american wearing a black head scarf, black pants and tight black shirt. On his face there is a black mask around his eyes.**

 **"Look buddy, nice costume but it aint halloween. If you dont want a stab wound then I suggest you to back off."-** the rapist says while taking out a small grasshopper knife

 **The masked man stays silent and starts walking towards the rapist. Rapist releases the woman and gets into a fighting stance.**

 **"Well if you want it so bad."-** the rapist says

 **Woman starts to run towards the masked man. Once she was near the masked man he grabs her hand.**

 **"Call the police and stick around."-** he says with a deep voice

 **She quickly takes her phone out and walks away with a quick pace. They start walking towards eachother. Once close enough, the rapist takes a swing but the masked man dodges. The rapist tries to stab him, but agian he missed. He tries to stab him agian but the masked man punches him. The punch was so strong that it caused his jaw to break. His head got knocked on the wall with a audible crack, and he limped on the floor. The masked man looks at his arm then leaves.**

 **"A loud explosion woke up the residence of Manhattan in late morning. The explosion was caused by a car bomb. In the wreckage traces of C4 explosive were found. Three bodies were indentified, all with Irish decent. It is believed that it is related to recent gang violence increase. In other news, a street level crime fighter, dubbed "The Masked Vigilante" striked yet agian. The woman who was attacked claims that he saved her from being raped. The rapist is still fighting to stay alive, but the doctors say that he probably will not be able to walk due to the damage done to his brain."-** the news reporter says

 **Jacob is sitting on the table in his small three room apartment. One room is a small bathroom with a toilet, shower and a sink. Second is the bedroom for his sick mother and third one is the one where he sits. A small mixture of kitchen and living room with a Tv next to his microwave and fridge. He gets up and makes breakfest for his mom. He carries it to her, puts it on her night stand, kisses her on the forehead and closes the door as quiet as he could, because she is still sleeping. She was diagnosed with cancer on her stomach and. The surgery will cost 30 000 dollars. This is why he started doing underground fights, to earn money. Only 25 000 to go he tought to himself. He got significantly stronger compared to when he started off, him breaking the other guys jaw being a proof of it. What the hell he tought, all in this night. He won every time so far, why wouldnt he tonight ?**

 **"Ladieeeees and gentlemen. This night the Black Rock, takes on the White Poweeeeer."-** the announcer screams

 **Jacob enters the ring, wearing his small eye mask and sees his opponent in the other corner. He is a young, pale white, bald man with many tattoes. Some of them are SS, others are skulls and/or fire. As intimidating as he seems, he has the look that says he would rather not be here. The bell rung and the match started. Jacob was pretty calm, on the other hand white power was jumping all over the place. Jacob takes a swing but White Power dodges and returns it with a knee to the liver. Jacob was stunned and in pain. He took few steps back and quickly got to his sences. He jumps towards White Power, as if he was going to throw a hit, but he fools him and gives him a nice middle kick instead. White Power retaliates. Jacob throws a kick agian but White Power dodges, rolles to his side and gives Jacob a direct kick in the head. Jacob gets knocked out and loses concience. Upon waking up he heard the words he was scared of.**

 **"9...10... We have a winneeeeeeeeer."-** the announcer screams

 **"No.."-** Jacob says silently while looking at the celling, his eyes starting to water

 **He rolls out of the ring and falls down on his knees. He starts sobbing. He done fucked up. He lost everything he worked for. He failed his mother. The crowd slowly thinned out and everyone left. All exept Jacob, White Power and his trainters and one man in the crowd. An old chinese looking man. White Power approaches Jacob and throws 500 dollars next to him.**

 **"I heard you needed the money. Here, this is all I can spare. Im sorry."-** he says in a young sounding voice

 **"Thanks kid, means a lot."-** Jacob says while holding back tears

 **The old man walks to Jacob.**

 **"You take this losing very hard. Why is that ?"-** the old man asks

 **"The money was for my sick mother. But now I failed her."-** he says while hitting the floor with his fist

 **"This is an honorable cause. Come with me. I have something that could help your cause."-** the old man says

 **He walks away motioning Jacob to follow him. Jacob follows him and they both exit the arena. Jacob follows him trough half of Hells Kitchen. The old man walks to an abandoned apartmen house. He enters trough a window, Jacob following him. They enter an empty room with only few candles scrambled on the floor and a fireplace. The old man walks to the fireplace. There was no fire in it, it went out, there was still some heat in there. Above the red glowing coal was a small pot with some kind of tea inside it. The old man poured the tea in a cup, sat down and motioned Jacob to sit as well. Jacob sits and they both cross their legs. The old man hand the cup over to Jacob and he takes it.**

 **"The hell is this ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Drink."-** the old man says

 **Jacob hesitates, but then drink the hot tea. Even tough it was hot, it felt cold to him, very cold.**

 **"Now close your eyes and breathe."-** the old man says

 **Jacob closes his eyes and feels the liquid in his stomach. Its still cold. He then feels it corsing trough his whole body, cooling him down. Once he opened his eyes, the old man was not on the same place as before. He was now farther away and was making card tower. He was almost done. Jacob was confused. The old man notices him and starts laughing softly.**

 **"You finally awoke I see."-** the old man says

 **"Finally ?"-** Jacob says

 **"Ah yes, you have been sitting there for an hour now. Its 01:00 AM."-** the old man says

 **"What the hell did you give me ?"-** Jacob asks while jumping up

 **"I said I will help your cause."-** the old man says

 **"By drugging me ?"-** Jacob asks **"Yeah, no, I will pass."**

 **Jacob climbed out of the window. He starts walking away. He notices that all of his sences are hightent. The smell is piercing his nose, he could see clearly even tough it was night and he could hear even the slightest sounds. He hears a loud crash and a man screaming right behind him.**

 **"YOU DONT FUCKING KNOW ME."**

 **He turns around but sees no one. He does see a broken window some 100 plus meters away.**

 **"Yo man back the fuck up I said no."-** a voice speaks

 **Jacob turns agian and agian sees no one. He crosses the street and turns around the corner. He sees two men next to a truck, arguing. One has a cap. He walks up to them.**

 **"Listen, my boss made it clear. Give me some weapons and the pay will come afterwards. Dont make this harder than it has to be."-** the man says

 **"No money no weapons. Now beat it."-** says the guy with the cap

 **"Is there a problem ?"-** Jacob says

 **"Ey, ey."-** other one says while pulling out a 9mm silenced gun and pointing it into a guy with a cap **"I told you."**

 **Jacobs hearth started beating very fast. He quickly karate chopped the mans hand and breaking his arm in the process. He then uppercuts him into stomach. The force of his punch was so strong that it causes the man to fly up in air. Once he landed on the road, he grabs the gun with his other hand and tries to shoot Jacob. But he literally dodged the bullet. Jacob quickly runs to the man on the road and throws a punch, breaking his jaw and knocking him out. The guy with the cap looks at Jacob suprised.**

 **"I uh, thanks."-** he says

 **"What was he talking about ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"He wanted to take the product without paying for it. Saying that he will pay it later. Hah."-** the guy with the cap says

 **"What kind of products ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Look at this."-** the cap says

 **The man with the cap opens the truck. In the back of his truck there are two shells filled with automatic weapons. AK-47s, UZIs, m60s, grenades and at the end two mannequins with a strange looking body armors.**

 **"They call me the Supplier. Basicly if you the have money, I sell it."-** the Supplier says

 **"Whats that body armor ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Oh these ? These are my own product. They serve both as stab vests and bulletproof ones. They weigh a bit more but they are more useful."-** the Supplier says

 **"Would you sell me one of them for 500 dollars ?"-** Jacob says

 **"I, uh, 500 ? Bruh.."-** says the Supplier with a dissapointed voice

 **"Oh come on I just saved your skin. Give me some kind of discount."-** Jacob says

 **"Alright. But you owe me one, ok ?"-** the Supplier says while taking the vest and throwing it to Jacob

 **Jacob looks at it. He takes his shirt off and puts the vest on. He also pulls out the mask and puts it on. He smiles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob walked back home. He looked around looking at every little detail on the street. He sneaked into his apartment and layed on his couch. In the morning he awoke with a slight pain near his kidneys. He shrugged it off and continued his morning routine. Made his mother breakfest, helped her to the bathroom and he took a shower later as well. The rest of the day went boring as usual, the only thing he did was that he called the owner of the arena on his phone boot and made a deal with him. They agreed to make small tournament, the winner takes 2000 dollars. Jacob was confident, his strenght boost made him sure he will be the winner. The tournament started ad 09:00 PM. He was to take on the Lil' Great White, a white man as muscular and as tall as Jacob. Lil' Great White jumped around Jacob while he just stood there calmly. Lil' Great White took a swing at Jacob and Jacob, without moving his feet at all, leaned back and dodged the hit. Before Lil' Great White could swing with his left fist, Jacob sucker punched him, knocking him out cold and four of his teeth out in the process. His strenght helped him. The countdown went to 10 and the match was done.**

 **"K.O !"-** the announcer yells

 **The crowd was astonished. A knockout after only a minute. He had a pause, of 20 minutes, two fights in between it. After his pause he went to the ring once again. Now he was fighting Punchin' Billy. A middle age hilbilly looking man, missing few teeths. Those that were missing were replaced with golden ones. He was quite muscular. He approached Jacob. He swings at Jacob, but instead of dodging he took a hit. He didn't even flinch. After few seconds of confusion from Punchin' Billy, Jacob grabbed him by the nape and kneed him in the stomach. He let go of Billy. He stepped back holding his stomach in pain, then fell down on his knees. Jacob then did a middle kick on his head, knocking him out. The crowd cheered for Jacob, he had another pause of half an hour before the finale. He entered the arena.**

 **"And for the finale, ladies aaaand gentlemen. Once again, the Black Rock meets, THE WHITEEEEEE POWEEEEER !"-** The announcer screams

 **Jacobs eyes widened, and a smile formed on his face. Payback. White Power once again started jumping from left to right as he usual does. Jacob just stood still. White Power dashed to his right and punched Jacob in his stomach. Jacob didn't flinch. He pushed the White Power away and punched him in the face. It knocked him back, but not out. He grabbed the corner to prevent him from falling down. Jacob laughs and prepares to swing at the White Power, but stops. He stumbles and looks at his hand wich is now trembling. Suddenly his stomach hurt on the place White Power threw a hit. He looks with an aww and wide eyes. In the meantime White Power got up and punched Jacob. Before Jacob could react he was punched right in the face multiple times. He raised his hands in defense, but was still bombarded by a barage of punches. After a whole half of a minute of savage beating White Power stepped back to take a breather, blood dripping from his mouth. Jacob noticed the opportunity and punched him, but expecting himself to still be superhumanly strong he supressed the punch so he doesn't hit him with the full force. He realised that his punch isn't as strong as before. White Power uppercuts him. They both back up. A lot of thoughts raced trough Jacobs head. His strenght perished, so he can't rely on that. He needed to do it the old fashion way. White Power jumped back and fort, right to left, but slower since he recieved a punch to the head. He stepped to the right to fool Jacob and to hit him from the left, but Jacob knew it. He stepped right as well and confused the White Power and hit him right in the liver. White Power gagged and stepped back. Jacob took the opportunity and high kicked White Power, knocking him out.**

 **"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen. Blaaaaaaaaaaack Rooooooooock !"-** the announcer says confused and suprised

 **Jacob raises his hands and the crowd cheers. He slowly spins but stops when he notices the old man sitting in the crowd. Until the midnight the arena was cleared and Jacob was out. He speed walked to the abonaded apartment and enters it. The old man was just sitting there, candles on every side, completly calm, meditating. He laughs.**

 **"I knew that you would return."-** the old man says with laughing **"Your strenght depleted, I assume."**

 **"How did you.."-** Jacob started

 **"Sit."-** the old man says while motioning him to sit in front of him

 **Jacob had a moment of hesitation, but sat anyways and crossed his legs.**

 **"Alright I give up, explain."-** Jacob says

 **"Explain ?"-** the old man asks

 **"Yeah, what the hell did you give me ? Where the hell did that strenght came from ? Who the hell are you ?"-** Jacob says quickly

 **"I am P** **éngyǒu."-** the old man says

 **"Péngyǒu ?"-** Jacob repeats stuttering a bit

 **"Yes, Chinese for a friend."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"Right. And what about the other questions."-** Jacob says

 **Péngyǒu looks at Jacob hesitantely. He opens his mouth slightly, preparing to speak. He raises up his chin.**

 **"There is a group of people. They wish to improve on a human race. Make them better, stronger, faster. I was part of this group."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"So you're a scientist or something ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Indeed. I was a part of a specific branch. Five of us made five separate serums, each giving the human body new abilities."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"You gave me one of them ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"You could say that but that would only be a half of the truth. The organization, it got corrupt. Men with ill intentions wished to have the power. The organization got corrupted and a serums was stolen by one of this men. With his new found power he gathered his kinsmen and allies around him. Now he is a leader of a large group, every member wicked and having ill intention. They caused many lives to tubmle to their lowest points. After that our supervisors told us that they will take the serums, so that something like this would never happen again. I knew better, once corrupt, always again corrupt."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"So what did you do ? Did you destroyed the serums ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"I wish I had. They confescated the other serums and I had to act fast. There was a plant in my office, so I poured it there. I couldn't brign it out as they would have caught me and If I threw it in the sink, they would close the water supply and scrap it. I told them I drank it and that it wasn't succesful. I was asked to leave. As I left I was allowed to take my belonging with me. This included my plant as well."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"So what happend to your serum ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"For some time I thought it was gone. But a thought passed my mind. What if it's still in the soil ? Or what if it's in the plant ? These questions were answeared when I did a chemical examination on the fluids of the plant. The serum has been stored within the cells of the plant. It was incredible. I immediatly took the plant, dryed it and pressed it. I mixed it with a mountain tea. Then I gave it to you."-** Péngyǒu says

 **Jacob was silent for good 10 seconds.**

 **"You gave me the serum ?"-** Jacob asks

 **The old man nods.**

 **"What does it do ?"-** Jacob asks confused

 **"It makes your adrenal glands produce more adrenalin. Over the time your adrenal glands grow slightly and they** **produce more adrenalin on their own. This is achived with continuous consumption."-** Péngyǒu says **"Do you still wish to take the tea ?"**

 **Jacob looks to his left slightly. He thinks about it. He needs it, for his mother and to help him with his night activities.**

 **"Yes, definetly."-** he says

 **"Very well. About three more doses each day and your body will produce it by it's own."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"Alright."-** Jacob says

 **After the process of him drinking tea and being out for couple of hours he said goodbye to Péngyǒu and exited the abandoned apartment. It was around 01:00 AM. He started walking home. After five minutes of walk he felt something. His sight got sharp and his hearing was focused on an on coming car. His hearth started beating very fast and he started feeling uneasy. He turns around and sees a black car that stops in the middle of the road. Out of the car two men come out and raised their guns at Jacob. He takes few steps back and steps on the road. There is a parked car right of him.**

 **"You are coming with us."-** one of them speaks

 **"Or what ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Or we feed you led."-** another one says

 **Jacob looks at them confused and scared. He looks slightly to his right and sees the parked car. He quickly punches the glass and breaks it. He grabbs the car door from both inside and outside, janked it and ripped it out. Two men both shot at him several times, but Jacob used the car door as a shield. When they stopped, Jacob reacted fast and threw the door like a frizbi at one of them. The doors sliced in the drivers ribcage and stuck in it. He gagged blood. The other man looked at the driver terryfied and wide eyed. He looks at him for few seconds then turns back at Jacob. He is greeted with a fist. Jacob gave him an uppercut and he broke his jaw. Both men limbed on the floor. Jacob looks at them with a mixture of worrieness and confussion. He stands there for a minute or so. Suddenly he hears clapping from behind.**

 **"You really do know how to handle yourself."-** Jacob hears a male voice in between the claps

 **Jacob turns and sees a silhouette of a man standing in a shadow, a corner where street light doesn't reach. The man stops clapping, walks out of the shadow, revealing a light brown trench coat and a long yellow hair covering some of his face. Swinging his balisong in his right hand.**

 **"Who the hell are you ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"No one yet. But soon I will be."-** he says

 **Jacob looks at him with a baffeled look. The man blows his hair, revealing his right eye with a scar.**

 **"Crime Lord. And you my friend, owe the Lord a favour."-** Crime Lord says

 **"What do you mean ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Remember that guy you punched to hell few days back ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"I've been busy, you'll need to be more specific."-** Jacob says

 **"Oh, you know quite well. The one near the Supplier."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Yeah I remember, he deserved it. What do you want ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"He was quite valuable. You my friend caused me a lot of damage. You can repent yourself however."-** Crime Lord says

 **"And how is that ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"I have an assigment for you , wich will in turn be benefitial to both you and me. You take out a human piece of trash and I get rid of a potential compotition."-** Crime Lord says

 **"And what if I say no ?"-** Jacob asks

 **Crime Lord grins.**

 **"Oh, my friend, I don't think you have a choice."-** Crime Lord says while taking out a small picture out of his pocket

 **He flips it around, revealing it. It was a picture of his mother. Jacob's eyes widened.**

 **"You son of a.."-** Jacob says while getting closer to Crime Lord

 **"Ah ta-ta-ta-ta, you wouldn't want to call the cleaning team to wipe your mothers brains off the wall now would you ?"-** Crime Lord says while backing up and pulling out a silenced K100 pistol

 **Jacob stops, but still has an angry look on his face. Crime Lord notices this and sighs.**

 **"Look, I've come here to make an allie not an enemy. I promise that no harm will be done to your mother, but you need to promise me that you will get the job done."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Alright. What do I need to do."-** he says begrudgingly

 **"Right. So there is this white van, carrying russian drugs from Manhattan to Queens. I don't know where exatcly, but I do know that it crosses Queensboro bridge every Monday night. Your job is to kill them and dispose of drugs."-** Crime Lord says

 **"No can't do. I don't kill."-** Jacob says

 **"Oh you don't kill, but you mortaly injure random people on the fucking street ?"-** Crime Lord says angered

 **"Yeah."-** Jacob says matter a factly

 **Crime Lord opens his mouth as to speak, but stops. He sighs.**

 **"Alright, just get rid of the drugs. If you could mortally injure them as well, that would be great."-** Crime Lord says while turning around

 **Jacob stands stays silent as the Crime Lord walks past him towards the two guys laying in on the road.**

 **"What about them ? They one of yours too ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Nah, they're part of a russian mob."-** Crime Lord says while crouching next to them **"Let's just say that they believe a specific african american stole a batch of their drugs and that. I might have nudged them towards you, no hard feelings, I had to check out if you could handle yourself."**

 **"Great, thanks. What should we do ? Should I call an ambulance ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Yeah, you could."-** Crime Lord says

 **As he said this Jacob picked his phone and dialed 911, but suddenly Crime Lord takes out his silenced K100 and shoots both men right between the eyes. Jacob was shocked.**

 **"What the hell are you doing ?!"-** Jacob yells

 **Crime Lord slowly gets up and grins.**

 **"I don't like loose ends."-** Crime Lord says

 **He puts the gun into his inner pocket, turns and starts walking away.**

 **"911 what's your emergency ?"-** a voice could be heard from the other side

 **Jacob stood there, holding his phone away from his face. He hesitated for few moments, still looking at Crime Lord with disbelief. He pulls the phone up and says that it was a false alarm. He turns around and heads back home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob walked home. He awoke in 10 AM. Wensday, nothing much to do but to rest. That he did. Whole day resting then going out to** **Péngyǒu for a dose of tea. They had a brief conversation while Péngyǒu brew the tea.**

 **"Wait, you've never told me what plant you used."-** Jacob asks

 **"The devil's lettuce."-** Péngyǒu says with a smile

 **"I'm sorry what ?"-** Jacob asks confused

 **"Thing that you younger people call, the pot."-** Péngyǒu said then bursts in laughter

 **Jacob looks at him confused for a second, but then joins him in laughter.**

 **"Well, that explains the black out."-** Jacob says trough laughter

 **They chuckle for a few moments.**

 **"Ahh, actually it's your brain shutting itself down, since it sees a potential danger in serum. But maybe yes, partially because of the pot."-** Péngyǒu says while pouring the tea

 **"Hey, why don't you take it ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Ahh, my body is old, why waste this little of a serum I have left on it."-** Péngyǒu says while handing over the cup

 **"So just three more times ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Yes."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"Let's go on then."-** Jacob says

 **Jacob sipped the liquid from the cup and felt into a deep sleep again.**

 **"Alright, we'll be there for about half an hour, all guns will be waiting for us at the docks."-** one man says on a ship in the Upper bay

 **A slender ginger man with a beard walks up to the front of the ship and looks at the on coming skyscrapers. Wind is caressing his face, but he doesn't even flinch.**

 **"So this is the grave for my kin ?"-** he yells with an Irish accent

 **He extends his arms and stays silent for few seconds. His eyes narrow.**

 **"I'll see you burn."-** he whispers

 **"Um, sir ?"-** a man says

 **"Are men ready ?"-** the ginger asks loudly

 **"Yes, they are. What are your orders ?"-** man behind him says

 **"As soon as we get to the shore, tell them to prepare. We have a war to start, and win."-** ginger man says with an angry expression

 **The Irish have returned. Evening came and Jacob went to the fight club. The stakes were high, his opponent was a well trained fighter, fighting for one of the last members of Italian mafia in the city. He is rich however, and provided his fighter the best trainers and performance enhancing drugs. He was fighting figher named Black Mamba, a tall and muscular white man with a tattoo of a black snake running from his foot, going around his body and to the right side of his face. He was as tall as Jacob and more muscular than him. Black Mamba was in his corner, surrounded with his personal choaches. Jacob on the other hand stood in his corner alone, with one tovel to whipe the sweat off. He had a confidence boost, since his strenght is back. The fight started. Jacob decided not to be arrogant about his strenght and went all in. As soon as the bell ringed, Jacob swings at Black Mamba, trying to knock him out as soon as possible. Altough quick, Jacob didn't manage to hit him, instead Black Mamba dodged back and gave him a low kick with his front leg. The kick was very effective, as Black Mamba managed to hit him directly at the back of his knee. Jacob felt a stabbing pain and had some difficulty standing on his left leg. Black Mamba took the moment of Jacob's unprepareness as an opportunity. He spined and tried elbowing Jacob. This time however, Jacob managed to react by pulling his hands up in a guard, blocking the elbow punch. He punched the Black Mamba right into his spleen with his right hand. Jacob expected Black Mamba to be thrown back in air, due to Jacob's strenght. While the punch was extremly effective, having Black Mamba nudged back, he wasn't as effected as Jacob expected. Black Mamba's rib cracked and a fragment of it got into his spleen, causing an internal bleeding. Black Mamba spat out blood and crouched down. Jacob smiled and was about to kick him, but he stumbeled and barely stayed on his feet. He looked at his hands confused, as they were trembling. His knees were weak, arms are heavy, he thought of mom's spaghetti. Pain was rising in his gut and his vision got foggy. Black Mamba, even tough in great pain, managed to do a reverse heel kick and hit Jacob on his head. Jacob fell on the floor, but he wasn't kocked out. He tried to get up but found that he is too weak to get up. This wasn't a win for Black Mamba either tough, shortly after he fell down on his back as well. The crowd went silent. The announcer stayed silent as well. After a few moments of akward silence and them two just laying on the floor, the announcer climbed up in the cage and took the mic to his mouth.**

 **"I, uh, I guess it's a tie ? Can it be a tie ? Yeah, screw it, IT'S A TIE !"-** the announcer screams

 **The crowd boos. Both Black Mamba and Jacob get dragged away from the ring. Black Mamba recieved medical attention, but Jacob just sat there alone, barely conciensse. Slowly the crowd thined out and Jacob limps out. He somehow manages to walk all the way to the abandoned apartment where the old man was staying. He threw himself over the window frame and started crawling, but he passed out. When he wakes up, he sees** **Péngyǒu in front of his face. Jacob was covered with blankets and there was a small bed table in front of him. On the bed table there are bags with something in them.**

 **"Oh, you're awake, good."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"What the hell man.."-** Jacob says while backing up and sitting against the wall

 **Péngyǒu pushed the table towards Jacob.**

 **"What the hell is happening ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Eat."-** Péngyǒu says while opening the bags

 **Jacob looks inside one bag and sees McDonald foods.**

 **"What the hell is this ? Why am I weak all of a sudden ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Your metabolism has changed, it burns up everything to keep you alive. Your increased strenght, your increased stamina, your hardened muscle fibres, your regeneration factor, it all consumes energy. I completly forgot about that. I've heard that this "McDonalds" has fatty foods. There is ten so called big macks with fries and five large cokes in the other bag, it should be high in fat and calories. It's alright, you won't gain fat or anything like that, your metabolism will burn it all."-** Péngyǒu lectures

 **"Hold up, regeneration factor ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Yeah, you should have that as well. You didn't only get adrenaline boost, your other hormones are being released in larger doses as well, growth one, oxytocin and others. Don't worry about that, what you should worry about is eating."-** Péngyǒu says

 **Jacob takes big mack box and opens it, then starts eating.**

 **The boat stopped a mile away from South Cove. Slender ginger looking man and five of his men changed their means of transport from a large industrial ship to a small, but fancy looking motorboat. They sailed to the South Cove park. Once there, they met up with a man in a blood stained doctor suit, with a head mirror on his head and black surgical mask and gloves. The Irish man walked up to him.**

 **"You the guy they call Scalpel ?"-** the ginger man asks

 **"Indeed I am."-** Scalpel says in a gravely voice

 **His voice is the kind that people get after a lifetime of smoking and damaging the lungs, even tough he was only in his mid 20s. His tone shiftet tough, from high to low.**

 **"I've heard you are handy when it comes to dispatching a person."-** the ginger man says

 **"Oh yes, just point me to the unlucky soul that needs to be removed. But before we do buisness, I'd like to know with whom I'm getting involved with. Your name please ?"-** Scalpel asks

 **"Cassidy, Matthew Cassidy."-** Matt says

 **"Alright mister Cassidy, what's my target ?"-** Scalpel asks

 **"I don't know."-** Matt says

 **His sentence is followed by a moment of silence.**

 **"Well then we'll have a problem, won't we ?"-** Scalpel asks

 **"Not neccesseraly. Have you heard of the Masked Vigilante ? He's all over local tv these days."-** Matt says

 **"I don't watch the news. But yes, I've heard of him. He's up around midtown and Hell's Kitchen. What about him ?"-** Scalpel asks

 **"Go after him. It's probably him, what will all his vigilante work he's doing. If it's not him, then squeeze out of him who it is."-** Matt says

 **"Alrighty. When do you want it to be done ?"-** Scalpel asks

 **"Tonight."-** Matt says

 **"Don't like to wait do you ? Alright, it shall be done."-** Scalpel says while leaving

 **Four fries, two cokes and six big macks later Péngyǒu joined Jacob, with eating fries and siting next to Jacob.**

 **"Damn, I feel better, but I feel as tough I could eat forever."-** Jacob says between the bites

 **"Yes, eat, otherwise you'll be exhausted quickly. Your metabolism needs at least twice, maybe even triple the amount of normal calorie intake."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"Hold up, how did I managed to go without that many food up until today ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"You used up your fat reserves. You are probably few kilos lighter than you were before. But now, you need to replenish."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"Oh dear."-** Jacob mumbles

 **"What is it ?"-** Péngyǒu asks

 **"I'm afraid I will not be able to finance it."-** Jacob says

 **"What do you mean ?"-** Péngyǒu asks

 **"I still have to save money for my mother, remember ?"-** Jacob says

 **"Ah yes, that will be a problem. You will have to find a way to make extra cash."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"Hm. Got any ideas ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"I don't know, find a job maybe ?"-** Péngyǒu asks

 **"Oh, wow thanks."-** Jacob says sarcastically

 **"I can buy the food for the next week or so, but afterwards you'll need to buy your own."-** Péngyǒu says

 **"Alright, I'll think of something. Will we do the dose now ?"-** Jacob asks

 **Péngyǒu gave Jacob the tea and as before, he fell into the deep trans and woke up and hour later. After the trans he left and started walking home. While walking he thought about how he could make more money, then he remembered the Crime Lord. He figured that it would be a good idea to ask him for money. Suddenly his instincts kicked in and he flinches. This was in vein, since he got knocked out by a blunt object. He awoke facing the celling. He tries to move but finds himself strapped on a table. His head aches, so he takes it easy. He manages to move his eyes to see rusty doors. He is still in shock and weak. The rusty doors start to creek open, but just as they did, Jacob passed out again. His blackout didn't last very long as the next time he woke up there was a cold touch on his torso. He looks down and sees a man in a doctor uniform performing an ultrasound on him. The cold came from the gel he used. It was the Scalpel and he was looking to his side. Jacob looks right, in the same direction Scalpel was looking and sees a computer monitor with the ultrasound picture of his kidneys.**

 **"Look at the size of that thing."-** Scalpel says

 **Scalpel moves the device to the side a bit.**

 **"Holy shit, the adrenal gland is massive. What the hell is this guy ?"-** Scalpel says mumbling

 **He looks up to Jacob and realizes that he is awake. He jumps back.**

 **"What the hell is this ?"-** Jacob yells while jerking his hand

 **"I am sorry, but someone wants you dead. Not to worry tough, I'll make sure your body is used as much as it can be."-** Scalpel says while picking up a scalpel

 **"I don't think so pal."-** Jacob says

 **Jacob frees himself with a quick jerk of his hand. Scalpel jumps back and gets into a fighting stance, with a scalpel in his hand. Jacob gets up and Scalpel slashes at him, cutting into his arm. Jacob staggers back and puts his hands up. Scalpel tries to slash at Jacob again, but Jacob dodges and grabs Scalpel by his shirt. Jacob then lifst Scalpel up, turns around still holding him, then throws him against the wall. The wall cracked in due to the force of the impact. Most of the air escaped from Scalpel's lungs due to the impact. He limbs down to the floor, barely being concience.**

 **"Who the hell sent you ?"-** Jacob yels

 **"Ughh."-** Scalpel just mumbles

 **"Tell me who sent you or you'll need that scalpel to reconstruct your face."-** Jacob yells

 **"Alright, alrgiht. It was a guy called Matthew Cassidy. An irish bloke. He thinks you're the one killing his men. So he hired me to get rid of you."-** Scalpel says still sitting on the floor against the wall

 **Jacob looks at him confused, then turns around and exits the semi-basment. He walks down the street and heads to Hell's Kitchen. Later that night, he arrived to the Supplier.**

 **"Where the hell is Crime Lord ?"-** Jacob asks  
 **"God damn it. Why does it always has to be me ?"-** the Supplier asks

 **"Tell me !"-** Jacob says

 **"Here, I have to deliver him weapons to this adress."-** the Supplier says

 **Jacob takes the piece of paper with the adress and storms off. He arrives to the adress. He approaches the doors and knocks them down. Inside a man jumps back and yelps.**

 **"Where is he !?"-** Jacob yells

 **"God damnit."-** the man says

 **Jacob picks him up and lightly pins him against the wall.**

 **"I won't ask you again."-** Jacob says loudly

 **"Alright, alright. He's in an Irish pub not too far from here and.."-** the man says but is putten down

 **Jacob leaves.**

 **"Uh, hey. Don't you want an adress ?"-** the man yells

 **Jacob leaves and searches for the Irish pub. It was a mistake. After few hours and pubs later he finally found the one. He enters it furiously. It was very late, early morning even, but it still worked. The bar only had four tables and the bar. There were only four people in the pub, including the waiter.**

 **"Alright, this is the last pub, I know he's here !"-** Jacob says

 **"Woah, woah."-** a man with an italian accent says while getting up

 **"Don't you woah woah me."-** Jacob says while approaching

 **Three men pulled out their pistols and aimed at Jacob. He stops.**

 **"Just tell me where he is !"-** Jacob pleades

 **"Who the hell are you talking about ?"-** one of them asks

 **"Your boss. Blondish hair, a scar on his right eye, ect."-** Jacob says

 **The men glance at eachother.**

 **"He ain't here."-** the italian man says

 **"Well, where is he ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"I don't know. Even if I did, why the hell would I tell you ?"-** the italian man asks

 **Jacob looks at the floor angry and then leaves. He walks all the way to home. As he arrives to his apartment, he sees that the apartment doors are opened. He walks in front of them, but does not enter the building, he just stares at the opened door. After a while he enters it and there on the steps leading towards his mother's apartment sits the Crime Lord. Crime Lord gets up and starts walking towards Jacob.**

 **"Alright shit for brains, explain to me why you're tearing down New York searching for me. Then, give me a good reason not to pound your head against the wall."-** Crime Lord says with anger in his voice

 **"A good reason ? The only reason I'm not pounding yours is because I'm just such a nice and caring person. Because I believe that a normal human would react differently if someone wanted to kill them for something they didn't even do."-** Jacob responds

 **"What the fuck are you on about ?"-** Crime Lord asks confused

 **"The irish sent someone to kill me because they think I killed their own. But it was you wasn't it ?"-** Jacob asks

 **Crime Lord looks at Jacob and stays silent.**

 **"That's right, don't think I haven't lined the dots. I knew right along that you were the one that killed the Irish, as soon as you said that you're getting rid of competition."-** Jacob says

 **Crime Lord turns his sight to the side and looks blankely past Jacob.**

 **"Damn it."-** Crime Lord says

 **"That's it ? A "damn it" ?"-** Jacob asks with spreaded hands

 **"Oh, what ? Do you want me to give you a hug ? No, thanks. I have to go."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Oh, you aren't going anywhere yet."-** Jacob says while grabbing Crime Lord's shoulder

 **Crime Lord stops and after a moment of silence he turns and punches Jacob, stunning him. Jacob steps back and grabs his nose. Crime Lord turns back and takes out his butterfly knife. Jacob gets angry and throws a right hook. Crime Lord dodges and slashes at Jacob, cutting across his stomach. Jacob grunts in pain and takes few steps back. After getting his bearings, he looks at Crime Lord. He stands there in a fighting stace, waiting for Jacob to attack again. Jacob steps forwards. This time, Crime Lord swings first, trying to cut into Jacob once again. He misses due to Jacob's reflexes kicking in. Jacob used this to his advantage and grabbed Crime Lord's coat. He lifts the Crime Lord, carries him out and throws him at a street light. Street light went out and the Crime Lord fell face down. Jacob starts walking towards him.**

 **"ENOUGH !"-** Crime Lord yells once at his feet

 **Jacob stops.**

 **"Fucking hell. I told you the last time, I'm here to make an ally not an enemy. I'm trying to keep my calm with you. Do not, make me lose it."-** Crime Lord says while revealing his gun

 **Jacob stares at him silently.**

 **"Now what do you want ?"-** Crime Lord says

 **"I want to be paid for the russian job."-** Jacob says

 **"No way man, you owe me !"-** Crime Lord yells

" **You owe me now as well ! That guy was literally about to rip my kidneys out. And he's probably been tracking me down. Probably knows where I live, or in other words, he knows where my mother lives."-** Jacob says

 **"Well, that won't be a problem now, since you took care of him. Right ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **A few moments of silence pass while both of them exchange looks.**

 **"Oh my God, you fucking moron."-** Crime Lord says while looking at the ground

 **"Oh shut up."-** Jacob says synonimously with Crime Lord

 **"YOU. FUCKING. MORON."-** Crime Lord yells

 **"Hey. Some people are trying to sleep. Keep it down or I'll call the police."-** an old woman says from the window

 **"Sorry."-** Jacob says

 **Crime Lord starts to pull his gun out as the old lady starts closing the window. Jacob sees this.**

 **"Don't you fucking dare."-** Jacob says whispering

 **Crime Lord looks at him with content then returns the gun inside.**

 **"Alright look. The guy doesn't know that it was you who did it and he will not know."-** Jacob says

 **"Yeah, cause what are the chances that he'd follow you here, right ?"-** Scalpel says walking up to them

 **"Aw shit."-** Jacob says

 **"Is that him ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Yeah that's me."-** Scalpel says

 **"Nice to meet you. And goodbye."-** Crime Lord says

 **Crime Lord says as he's pulling his gun up. Scalpel throws a scalpel and it cuts Crime Lord's hand, causing him to drop his gun. He grunts. Scalpel pulls out two large scalpels, each in one hand.**

 **"You have got to be kidding me."-** Crime Lord says while taking out his balisong

 **"I haven't killed anybody yet. But I swear to God, I'll be more than happy for this to be my first time."-** Jacob says while getting between them

 **"Heh. Bet you never said that before."-** Scalpel says

 **"Ouuh, good one."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Very funny, but your mother would beg to differ."-** Jacob says

 **There was a moment of silence. Crime Lord rolls his eyes, while Scalpel looked at Jacob with a blank look.**

 **"Yeah, could you please not."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Ehh, It wasn't too bad. A bit cheesy, but still."-** Scalpel says

 **"Alright. Friendly. We can work with that. Let's talk this out."-** Jacob says  
 **"What do you mean ?"-** Scalpel asks  
 **"Who sent you and why ?"-** Crime Lord asks  
 **"Why would I tell you ?"-** Scalpel asks  
 **"Because he owes me and you tried to murder him, so in turn, it effects me."-** Crime Lord says  
 **"Well, not gonna lie, I am outmatched here. But that guy's kidney, I could get a solid 400 K for his kidney. So, if you could match that price, I'll surely consider leaving you alone."-** Scalpel says  
 **"400 k ?"-** Crime Lord yells

 **"Yes, 400 k."-** Scalpel says

 **Crime Lord looks at Jacob. He then looks down at the floor.**

 **"God damn it."-** Crime Lord says while putting away his balisong and reaching into his pocket

 **"Are you serious ?"-** Jacob asks

 **"Yes. Normally a kidney would cost far less, but yours seem to be exrodinary in size, so I presume in function as well, especially the adrenal glands."-** Scalpel explains

 **Crime Lord pulls out a fine two stacks of cash. He throws it at Scalpel.**

 **"Here, that's 50 K."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Yeah, It appears you've misheard me. It's 400 K."-** Scalpel says

 **"I know. I don't have it here. The 50 K is just an insurance."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Insurance ?"-** Scalpel asks

 **"Yeah. I wouldn't just give you 50 K in cash for nothing."-** Crime Lord says

 **"That all you got ?"-** Scalpel asks

 **Jacob looks at Crime Lord, who's eyes are now wide, and his face is twitching in anger. He reaches into his inner pocket and throws another 25 K pack.**

 **"Jesus, where did you get all that money."-** Jacob asks

 **"Buisness."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Alright, I guess I'm convinced that you'll pay the rest."-** Scalpel says

 **"Yeah, sure."-** Crime Lord says while writing something at a paper then giving it to Scalpel **"Here's the adress. Come by it for a few weeks or months. I'll have the money then."**

 **"Great. I'm glad I could do buisness with you. The man who sent me is an irish, Matthew Cassidy. He wants people that killed the irish mob dead. Also he sounds very commited to the cause. Now, I'll be leaving. Don't try to find me, I'll find you. I'll lay low for the next couple of weeks, and so should you."-** Scalpel says while leaving

 **Jacob and Crime Lord stand there for few seconds in silence. Crime Lord turns with an angry look towards Jacob.**

 **"If you don't end up being as useful as I tought, I will make you pay."-** Crime Lord says while walking away

 **"Alright then, mister Crime Lord."-** Jacob says

 **"Yeah, I'm actually changing that. Call me Dux."-** he says

 **Jacob looks as the now called Dux, walks away. Jacob walks into his apartment as well.**


End file.
